Entwined Hearts
by AndromedaAccent
Summary: A continuation from the 2007 ITV drama starring Billie Piper, so some details might not hold true to the book. Edmund and Fanny settle into their new lives as the Mr and Mrs Revenrend Bertram. Rated M, because after all it starts with their wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

Entwined hearts

Chapter One

'Is it possible to be so happy?' asked Fanny, smiling

'Yes.' Laughed Edmund 'Let's make it our business Mrs Bertram to be happy ever after.'

As they twirled in dance Edmund bent down and kissed her, smiling. They kept turning, round and round until Fanny was breathless and dizzy, Edmund the only steady person in her sight, she clung to him, revelling in the closeness.

'Stop Edmund, I feel dizzy' she laughed and their dance came to an end, all the wedding guests clapped and cheered.

'Shall we walk, Mrs Bertram?' asked Edmund, getting a thrill from addressing his beloved as such.

'Certainly, dearest husband' and she linked his arm as they set off down the grounds of the lovely Mansfield Park.

'Fanny my dear,' called the elder Mrs Bertram 'Fanny, where on earth do you think you two are going?'

'Foiled' whispered Edmund in Fanny's ear, she giggled and the couple turned around guiltily, proceeding to walk back to the wedding gathering which was now formed en masse round the buffet.

'Really you two' scolded Lady Bertram, although she was smiling, so it cannot have been serious. 'If you are to leave' she added 'For goodness sake make sure it is after you have talked pleasantries with the guests and thanked them for coming _to-your-wedding' _she almost hissed the last part, emphasising her warning and wrath to come if either of them disobeyed.

Neither Mr nor Mrs Bertram were very hungry, but even so they had to stay making small talk with the wedding guests for quite some time so the only distraction for Fanny was to nibble at some lemon cake. But soon, the guests, well fed and drowsy, lolled about on the lawn, parasols up, fans waving and iced teas being in short supply. Edmund and Fanny could not have had a better day for their union.

Sir Thomas Bertram, at his wife's insistence got up from his lawn chair and called for the wedding carriage to come whisk the happy couple away. They were to spend the wedding night and the first night of the rest of their lives together at Thornton Lacey.

The newly-weds said their goodbyes to friends and family with a particularly heartfelt, almost tearful farewell to Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram. But not for the first time was Fanny leaving her family to start a new life with a new family. Her family now would just be her and Edmund; what she had dreamed of for years.

Edmund helped his new wife into the carriage and sat beside her. He held her hands in his own, marvelling at her smooth, soft skin. The carriage lurched as it started off at a brisk pace. Fanny bit her lip and looked back towards Mansfield, her home for so long, a lot of happy memories - all of them involving Edmund flashed back through her mind. She smiled thinking of her life ahead with the man she loved, the man now caressing her hands. Edmund pulled her hands up towards his face kissing them lightly and softly, many times over and over as they left Mansfield Park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fanny laid her head on Edmund's shoulder as they travelled to the Parish belonging to her husband and she lightly dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Edmund smiled, looking down at her innocent face and was content to hold her hands. He'd held her hands before, when they were only cousins, friends, nothing more. Why did it suddenly feel so much more significant, so powerful? It stirred such a feeling of love, her wanted to protect his little Fanny, keep her safe from all the Mary and Henry Crawfords out there. Just him and her. Forever.

Soon they arrived at Thornton Lacey, and winding down the road the carriage came in sight of the Vicarage which was to be their home. Edmund had spent the best part of the last month making it habitable and ready for his new wife. He hoped it would be to her satisfaction.

'Dear,' he murmured, reluctant to wake her from her slumber 'We have arrived, my love'

She stirred, looking around in confusion, and grabbing Edmund's hand for support. Edmund, although surprised was filled with love to know that she instantly went to him for comfort. His heart threatened to overflow with love. Sitting up properly Fanny stretched her hands ungainly; never one for the complete propriety of a gentlewoman. Getting up, Edmund helped her down from the carriage. And thanking the driver, her led to the front door of the stone cottage.

Ivy entwined up the walls and over the door which was painted green. Flower boxes hung under each window, bursting with colour. Edmund hesitated, wondering if his wife liked their new home; it was much, much smaller. But, he hoped, cosier and more intimate. Fanny gazed up at the building, she wasn't breathing.

'Fanny?' asked Edmund anxiously

'Oh Edmund!' she breathed, her eyes shining as she turned to him 'It's perfect. It is everything I could have ever hoped for!'

At this, Edmund scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold of the house. When inside, he carefully put her down and closed the door behind them. He took Fanny's face in his hands and held her still as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, once, twice, thrice. Both of them smiling, they embraced. Holding each other for an eternity. For Edmund, he never wanted to let go. For Fanny she felt so full of love, she was so happy her beloved held her like this. Mrs Bertram closed her eyes and sighed.

'My dear?' questioned Edmund, slowly breaking the embrace. 'Do you want to explore the inside of Thornton?' Fanny was at first a bit disappointed at the loss of contact, but was soon taken over with curiosity and excitement. She reached for Edmund's hand and led him through the rooms so fast he almost tripped on the large rug on the floor.

Through the reception room; for greeting members of the parish. Through the sitting room, then the parlour, then a small drawing room. Through to the kitchen and scullery before Fanny realised that there were no house staff. After enquiring to her husband he replied: 'I..I gave them the day off...there's some food left out however...' Fanny stared at him. He was blushing. She carried on the whirlwind tour, through to his study and library filled with religious works for assistance with his sermons and clergy duties. And then up the staircase, there were three bedrooms upstairs and a passage to a tiny attic. Fanny faltered. This time Edmund was the one to lead by the hand. He took her forwards towards the door on the left. Turning the doorknob with his free hand he pushed and then pulled her into the bedroom which was filled with light from the windows facing out to the kitchen gardens of the Vicarage. Closing the door, Mr Bertram pushed Fanny up against the door. The hardness behind her back contrasted with the softness of his hands tracing her closed eyelids and her cheeks, over her lips before replacing his fingers with his mouth. Kissing felt as easy as breathing, and like breathing; they could not stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Their mouths met and parted, and then their lips met again in a kiss of growing passion. Fanny was breathing heavily, it seemed impossible Edmund could make her feel like this, that she had just run for miles on end, never stopping. Edmund's mouth left hers and began to caress her cheek, down to her jaw and back up to her ear then down to the hollow of her neck. Fanny tilted her head instinctively. What was this? Her hands didn't know what to do, she rested them on Edmund's shoulders, but they sneaked up and nestled in his hair seemingly of their own accord.

Pressing him into her body, Fanny pondered what to do next. Her aunt had instructed her how to please her husband the previous night; it had been slightly awkward to say the least. Edmund was her aunt's son after all. Although Lady Bertram had assured her that Edmund would know what to do. Fanny decided to just follow her husband's lead, trying her best not to disappoint him.

Edmund brought his mouth back to hers and they continued kissing.

'Oh Fanny' he sighed in between kisses 'I love you..so much'

'I love you too husband' she replied

He took her hand and led her further into the room, towards the four poster bed with light coloured sheets. Fanny hesitated. Edmund, sensing her nervousness, brought her into his embrace.

'Don't be scared my dear, I would never hurt you' he promised 'Just trust me, my dearest Fanny, my wife, my love'

'I trust you with all my heart' said Fanny, her mouth sought his and his head came down to meet with her soft, pink lips. Their kiss lasted a long time and both were short of breath at the end of it.

Edmund's hand trailed down from her shoulders to the stays of her dress, he pulled at the ribbons and buttons, slowly as not to alarm her. Once the material was sufficiently loose he tugged it down and the bridal gown fell to her feet. She was now only clad in her chemise, petticoat, corset and stockings. She could tell Edmund was surprised at the amount of layers she was wearing, but the feel of his hands across her bare shoulders sent rational thought out of her head. She gasped as his mouth went to her collarbone trailing down to the top of her chemise. This time it was her that went to removing her clothes; the chemise falling to the floor softly, she also removed her stockings as Edmund took off his jacket, waistcoat, and was unbuttoning her shirt as she stood up again. He pushed her slowly backwards towards the bed and she sat down on the covers, staring up at his now bare chest.

The sight of him sent a fiery trail, down from her eyes to the place where her legs joined. She held her legs together quickly, unused to such a sensation. Edmund looked down at his perfect vision of a wife; he could tell she was unsure what to do next. He sat next to her on the bed.

'Fanny?' he asked,

'Yes?' she answered

'Please don't be nervous, I want you to enjoy tonight as much as I want to'

Enjoy? Thought Fanny, her aunt had said nothing about enjoyment, more like an unfortunate obligation.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'You don't have to please me Fanny' said Edmund, 'You made me the happiest man on earth by marrying me'

'I want to please you' she said anxiously 'I want to be the best wife in the world'

'You are, believe me, you are' he assured her holding her close. 'Tonight however, is for both of us'

'But your mother..' she protested

'My mother and father do not have the best relationship on this planet' replied Edmund, he continued; 'I love you Fanny, I want to make love to you and for you to make love to me'

Fanny gasped; she had never heard Edmund speak so frankly, was this allowed?

Edmund lay her back on the bed and began to unlace the ties on her front closing corset. Fanny shivered from the contact and his deft fingers. Who would have expected a vicar to be good at unravelling a corset? She began to feel very self conscious and her hands twitched and made to keep her corset closed over her breasts which were threatening to expose themselves now the corset was loose. Edmund gathered her hands with his own and brought them up above her head. He leant over and murmured into her ear, 'Close your eyes'

She followed his instruction and lowered her eyelids. Now all her other senses were heightened. Where her husband's long, nimble fingers were skimming over her chest goose-bumps rose up on her skin. It wasn't because she was chilly either. His fingers reached to above her navel, undoing the last ties. Fanny struggled to keep her hands above her head and brought them down to her sides as he opened the sides of her corset and slipped it out from under her back. Fanny squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Edmund's expression as he gazed at her breasts, it was too embarrassing.

Edmund's mouth kissed her lightly on the mouth before moving down between her breasts. His skilful fingers lightly stroked her left breast, over her heart which was beating so hard and fast it almost hurt. He lay soft kisses over her twin peaks, his breath causing her nipples to become erect. Then, without warning, he covered her right breast with his hot mouth. The sensation caused Fanny's back to arch suddenly. What was her body doing? It shocked her that her body could become so wanton with lust and the desire to feel touched that it reacted with its own accord. Edmund moaned at her reaction. It sent shivers down Fanny's spine. She had never imagined that her husband could be so filled with passion either, and because of her.

Fingers still caressing her other breast, Edmund suck lightly at her right nipple, flicking its erectness with his tongue. Fanny began to feel something build up in her stomach, and also between her legs. She let out a sound of quiet exclamation.

Mr Bertram looked up at his wife's sweet face. Her eyes were shut tightly, she was biting her lower lip to try and keep from making another noise. He saw her hands were clutching the bedcovers and her legs press together. Taking all this in, he rose up to kiss her small mouth passionately. She needed to feel comfortable with him. She really was the most beautiful sight to behold; her breasts were a creamy, milky colour, the erect nipples the same sore pink colour as her lips. He kissed her harder, deeper, growling into her mouth. She responded by digging her fingers into the hair on his head, pulling him closer. He pulled away gasping, the heated sensation in his stomach had suddenly dropped down to between his legs. Fanny's eyes remained closed but her mouth opened like a flower, seeking his own, desperate for more kissing. His penis became hard at the sight of her wanting him and he dove down to meet her swollen lips with his, kissing her roughly because of desire. Biting at her lower lip, something she responded to by moaning. Her eyes opened and she looked shocked.

Fanny hadn't meant to make a noise, she was trying so hard, but it just slipped out of her, she had no control.

'Sorry...' she started

'Ssssh my love' hushed Edmund 'It is fine, trust your body, give in to your feelings, you are doing fine. I love you' this last part came out with such longing, his voice was deep with lust for her. 'Give in to your body and it will do what is right,' he said 'trust me my love.'

And she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edmund kissed his wife over and over, sometimes on her lips, sometimes on her neck, her forehead, her breasts. Fanny dared to keep her eyes open this time and the sight of Edmund, her husband, caressing her body with his dextrous fingers and tongue made her shiver and flush with heat at the same time. She let out little gasps and moans every time he touched her, despite trying to remain silent.

Edmund could tell she was struggling to keep quiet. He kissed her mouth softly, 'Fanny' he said

'Yes?' she gasped

'I like it when you moan' he said 'I like it a lot' and to show her how much he liked it he kissed her deeply, so deeply that the warm sensation between her legs returned in full force and began to burn. Fanny suddenly didn't feel awkward, if Edmund liked it when she made a noise of...of what? Pain? No. Pleasure? She shivered again.

'Cold my love?' asked Edmund concerned

'No' she assured him, looking deep into his eyes and seeing them filled with love. To show him how relaxed she was now in his presence she lifted her hands up and placed them on his chest, running them along the planes of his abdomen, feeling his muscles clench and unclench as he made to straddle her. He kissed her and moaned to show his pleasure at her forwardness. His arms ran up and down hers as she stroked his chest, feeling the downy hair lightly covering his upper body. Her hands felt over his shoulders and down his back, marvelling at the smoothness. Edmund was rejoicing inside at his wife's curiosity. The inquisitiveness of her mind that he loved so much was now reflected in her body. Her fingers were tracing patterns on his spine, running down to the top of his trousers. Then they halted.

Fanny felt something lurch in her stomach as she brushed the material covering his skin. She could feel the desire, the need for something more than this build up inside her. She made a noise as if to speak, but Edmund silenced her with yet another kiss, her lips were going to be bruised in the morning she thought.

In the morning.

After tonight.

She was brought back into the moment by Edmund half lifting her up the bed so that her head now rested on the lavender scented pillows.

'Are you comfortable?' he asked

'Yes' she breathed

'Trust me' he said again into her ear. He moved down the bed so that his hands now rested on her waist, the top of her petticoat. Fanny bit her lip and nodded, not brave enough to say the words. Her husband undid the buttons and ties and gently pulled at the layers of material that formed the skirt, the last defence almost against his manhood. Although truth be told nothing was going to stop Edmund now. He was filled with passion for this woman lying on his bed, looking at him with wide cornflower eyes, her hair streaming on the pillow. A Goddess.

The material slid off her wide hips, down her thighs and was dropped on the floor. Forgotten. She was naked for him to behold. Beautiful. Edmund met her gaze, then his eyes trailed down her neck, between her breasts, down her flat stomach, down, down towards where a patch of golden hair curled, nestled between her closed legs. Edmund wanted her, wanted her now, but he knew he had to be gentle, he knew from his father that it hurt the first time, for a virgin woman. And Fanny was most definitely a virgin.

Fanny gazed at her husband as he stared at her body and her most precious part. Her legs were pressed together but she could feel something moist and slippery between them. What was that? What was her body doing? Edmund had now stood up and was removing his last garments too. They fell to the floor and Fanny tried not to gasp as her eyes went wide as she stared at his very visible, erect, manhood. It protruded from a dark patch of hair between his legs. She had only had a very vague description from her aunt about a man's member. A description that now led her to believe that her aunt must have had her eyes closed during intercourse- and from a woman who had born four children!

'Don't be scared my love' said Edmund. He stepped forwards and knelt on the edge of the bed. He came closer, closer. He arranged his body over hers. Fanny tensed for what was about to happen, she was sure it was going to be unpleasant, but necessary as her aunt had told her- although should she even believe_ anything_ that woman had said?

She was not prepared for Edmund's mouth over hers bringing back that burning sensation between her legs. He moaned into her mouth, she moaned back. He made her feel so, so...so _aroused_. His hands ran down her body again, making her nipples stand erect. His kissed them both and then said 'Trust me, my love'

Lowering his body over hers so they were almost in position, he pushed a knee between hers and slid it upwards separating her legs. His knee came into contact with her heat, and her body jolted upwards in response. Why do I feel like this? She thought. It was the last thought she had.

Edmund's hand replace his knee, those long, skilful fingers stroking her heat, wetting themselves in her moisture, before playfully flicking her clit. Fanny's knees parted further of their own accord. Her chest strained upwards, her hips pushed down on his fingers. This response was a great surprise to Edmund. But not unwelcome. His penis was becoming painfully erect and he needed a release soon. His gently pushed his two right fingers into her core.

'mmmmhhhhhhhh' his wife moaned, her hips began to sway, her body was taking over. Edmund knew she was ready. He got in between her legs, his own pushing hers farther apart so he could get better access. Her outer lips were red and swollen, her inner lips were pink and shiny with moisture. Her opening gaped wide.

'I'm sorry my love, this will hurt' he said and he grasped his hardness and guided it to her entrance and slowly entered her. He wasn't very far in when he came up against her womanhood. 'I'm sorry' he whispered

The breaking of her hymen caused Fanny to cry out in pain. The pleasure which she had felt as Edmund had entered her heat was stolen away. She jerked trying to end the pain, but Edmund held her tightly, closing the gap between their bodies. The pain subsided after a while and Fanny opened her eyes. A tiny tear fell from the corner of one eyelid. Edmund's tongue flicked out and caught the droplet. It tasted salty. Fanny looked up at him and he saw the permission in her eyes for him to continue. He slid into her. Then he removed himself partly, then thrust again. He soon picked up a rhythm, each time entering her further and further, deeper and deeper.

Fanny took this new sensation in her stride. Her hips began to lift to meet his, enabling him better access to her core. She began to breathe heavily as Edmund increased the tempo, their hips met together noisily, skin smacking skin, but also groans meeting moans.

Edmund was consumed by desire for this woman; her cunt was wet, warm and tight. It squeezed his manhood as he pumped faster and faster into her. He groaned 'Fanny, Fanny, I...love...you' each word punctuated with a thrust.

Fanny's breasts reacted to having Edmund inside her, her nipples were standing up paninfully against her pale skin, now flushed red. Her legs raised themselves up, her arms grabbed her husband's torso, pulling him closer. This different angle increased the intensity of their love making as thrust by thrust Fanny felt something build up inside her.

'Edmund..oh Edmund' she moaned

'My love, my...uh...love..uh...uh' Edmund was past words and could only groan as his breathing became harder, as did his penis inside her tight, textured walls. He felt himself fast approaching a climax, but wanted her to experience it first.

As her hips lifted up, straining to meet his, Fanny felt on the edge.

Edmund thrust deeper, once, twice, thrice and on the third she climaxed. Her mind separating from her body as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her most sensitive spot, over and over.

Edmund, seeing her reaction on her face, came too. His manhood ejected a hot spurt of liquid into her cunt as he pumped the last few times. He climaxed almost as hard as his wife, relishing the heat of their bodies as pleasure consumed him.

They were now fully man and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fanny awoke to the sound of birds chattering away outside the window. She felt so warm and cosy that she decided to keep her eyes closed. She stirred slightly, feeling her back come up against something hard. Edmund's arms wrapped around her, so warm.

Her eyes flew open as she remembered the previous night.

Fanny remembered everything. She rolled over so she was facing her husband.

'Morning my love' he greeted her

'Morning' she replied, feeling self conscious; she was lying naked next to a man. It didn't matter that it was her husband. She made to move the covers up to her neck so they were covering her whole body.

Seeing what she was doing, Edmund grabbed her hands and drew the sheet back down. His knuckles brushed against her nipples which sprang erect at the touch. Fanny blushed. Even after last night she couldn't believe her body's reaction to his slightest touch.

Edmund leaned in closer so his lips were against her ear 'Don't ever cover yourself in bed my love' he growled. Fanny felt goose-bumps rise up along her body with the thrill of hearing him speak like that

'Sorry' she whispered, a small smile at her lips.

Edmund saw his wife smiling. He moved closer and kissed her. He was gratified to hear her sigh into the kiss, moaning a little. He kissed a little more insistently, drawing her closer to him. He felt aroused already, and he had only just woken up! Good thing Fanny was now his wife and he could ravish her whenever he wanted.

He pulled her leg over her hip so she was half straddling him. Fanny broke the kiss, gasping in pain.

'What? What's the matter?' said Edmund, worried.

'Oh...oh...it's really sore' Fanny gasped. She tensed up and remained silent. Edmund was getting really worried now; his father hadn't said anything about this. But then he doubted his father tried to have his way with Edmund's mother first thing in the morning.

Fanny shifted her position within Edmund's grasp and the soreness eased. Edmund glanced questioningly at her, she nodded to show she was alright. He kissed her tenderly, giving her all his love; that was enough to ease Fanny's discomfort.

They kissed for a long time, for they had all the time in the world now they were married. Their tongues entwined, mouths seeking, exploring, learning all about the other.

Fanny began to feel confidence creeping into her body. Outside, in the wide world, Edmund was her superior, but in the bedroom, they were equals. Now she had tasted something she couldn't give up, Edmund was hers as much as she was his. She could be herself, a true woman.

It was at Fanny's insistent tongue that the kissing became passionate, desperate. Edmund wondered what he had unleashed within his wife, but doubt was soon swept away when Fanny's hands began running down his chest, caressing his skin, fingering his nipples. Edmund was found he didn't care what Fanny was doing, so long as she didn't stop.

Their bodies pressed closer, tighter together, legs tangling, arms stroking.

Edmund's manhood didn't take long to surface and Fanny, feeling him pressing into her thigh, realised that all she wanted right now was him inside her, pleasuring her like he did last night. Propriety and nervousness and self consciousness were banned, he was her husband and she could have him whenever she wanted.

This new Fanny pressed close to her husband, rubbing herself upon his member, feeling him with her skin. Edmund couldn't think, only act. He rolled on top of her, kissed her furiously, positioned himself and entered her.

This time, Fanny felt a dull throb rather than the pain of the previous time. It was soon banished by her husband thrusting further and deeper within her crevice. She moaned with longing, her head falling back on the pillow, the sheets strewed around them. Edmund thrust into her again, she felt so good, so warm, so tight. He dipped his head and kissed her hard on the lips, betraying his passion.

Fanny's whole body rocked as he thrust into her again, he filled her so completely, he felt so good. She felt a little sense of loss every time he withdrew, but it was only until he powered again, pushing her body deeper into the mattress. Her legs raised of their own accord, wrapping around him.

Edmund watched his wife writhe under him, her face twisting in the throes of passion and lust. Her leg curled around his hips, but it was not good enough, he lifted her knees and placed them on his shoulders his furious, driving pace never stopping. Over and over. The angle of her body now allowed him the deepest access to her heat, he filled her right up until the hilt, lingering there as her slick walls encompassed him fully. Then he withdrew slowly, painfully slowly.

What was he doing? It felt excruciating, Fanny moaned 'No...' he was leaving her, withdrawing she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Edmund caught her gaze, he wanted to see her face. He removed himself almost completely, just so his tip lingered in her heat. He meant to pause for longer but her expression of utmost longing- for him, for him to be _in_ her – caused him to act.

With a groan, he plunged his manhood into her cunt with incredible force and it sent her over the edge in an instant.

This climax was far, far stronger than previously. It took over Fanny's whole body as she felt wave after wave ripple through her body. He mind was filled with colours responding in time to her husband's furious thrusts which pounded into her, before he too reached his release. She felt warmth spread through her heat as he spewed his hot seed.

They collapsed together in a tangled pile of bodies. Hot skin, slick with sweat, only the sound of panting left the bedroom on the morning air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fanny felt herself slowly recovering from their heated lovemaking session. She looked over towards her husband, he was asleep, his eyelashes dark against his skin. She loved him so much.

What was the time? Time to be up if the sunlight streaming through the curtains was anything to go by. Never one for idleness Fanny stretched, still feeling a little sore –Edmund was very thorough- and got out of bed to put her clothes on. As she was bending over to put on her stocking she noticed a little trail of dried blood running down from between her legs. She blushed and went to rinse herself with a flannel from the washstand.

Once clean she continued dressing and managed – from years of dressing alone- to do up the buttons at the back of her cornflower blue dress. Smoothing the material, Fanny turned back towards her sleeping husband. She straightened the covers and arranged the sheets so it wasn't completely obvious what had transpired between them earlier in the morning. And, kissing Edmund lightly on the cheek she left the room quietly and went downstairs.

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted throughout the cottage and Fanny followed the trail to the kitchen where a large, elder woman was making fresh rolls for breakfast. Fanny knocked on the faded wooden door to announce her presence.

'Oh bless me' said the woman, startled. 'I beg your pardon m'lady, I was just finishing your breakfast'

'Oh really..' started Fanny 'There is no need to go to all that trouble'

'Well I put food out last night for you, and you two didn't touch a thing' exclaimed the woman, piling food onto a tray. 'Ahh bless those that are young and eager' she gave Fanny a knowing look. Fanny was not sure that it was appropriate for her cook to be giving her conspiratory looks, but she had no time to voice her thoughts as a tray was thrust into her arms and the woman said 'There! Now go take that upstairs and share it between you, and tell the Vicar that Betty doesn't go to the trouble of cooking food for it to go to waste!'

Fanny was turned on the spot and had no choice but to return upstairs to her unconscious husband and marvel at the audacity of their cook. Wherever had Edmund hired her? She was positive her Aunt Bertram would not approve, but then that was perhaps the reason why he had hired outspoken Betty in the first place. Fanny had to agree she was different from the stifling obedience of the staff at Mansfield, forced into place by harsh words and cruel punishments.

Fanny climbed the stairs carefully with the tray, managing to open the door handle to their bedroom with no hands and set the tray down on the low table next to a pale blue divan. She looked over towards her husband who was stirring from his sleep, aroused no doubt by the smell of breakfast.

'Morning Edmund' smiled Fanny

'Morning love' said Edmund groggily, he twisted on the bed and the sheets that Fanny had straightened before became rumpled again.

'What time is it?' he asked

'Breakfast time' replied Fanny

'Ahh the best time' commented Edmund

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Fanny blushed and turned away; he was naked. She sat down on the divan, purposely not looking towards her husband's very nice, very naked body.

Before she knew it however his strong arms were wrapped round her from behind and he whispered in her ear.

'Why thou blushest dearest?'

'That's not a real word' said Fanny

'Well why shouldn't it be' he said striding round the edge of the sofa and sitting down next to her. Fanny peeked a glance, yes, still naked, she hastily closed her eyes.

'I do hope you were intending on putting on clothes this morning' she said

'Why is there something amiss?' he asked leaning in towards her

'Put some clothes on!' she laughed

'Certainly not' he replied 'There would be little point in doing so'

'Why is that?' she asked, half dreading the answer

'Because I would only have to undress again to make happy, perfect love with my wife' and with that he pulled her into his lap and kissed her thoroughly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fanny sighed into Edmund's mouth. The way things were going she would be happy to never leave this bedroom again. All though if this was the welcome she was to expect when she returned, she should leave the room more often. Especially when leaving behind a naked and very eager husband.

Edmund's hand began to roam her body, trailing over her shoulders before coming to rest on her rising breasts. Fanny felt a little awkward, she was dressed! But all thoughts flew out of her mind as his hands began to fondle and massage her breasts between his palms. Her nipples were so erect they were visible through the material of the dress, but Fanny couldn't think coherently enough to be embarrassed. She deepened her kiss and he moaned.

Edmund couldn't bear that she was fully dressed and he was not. He needed her now, making love – twice now- had not satisfied his need for her. He was determined to take her again, take her to the edge where she had been only twice before with him.

His hands left her breasts and she moaned, grabbing his arms trying to make his hands resume their caressing. He broke away from her beautiful mouth to hoarsely whisper 'You are wearing by far too many garments, it really is not acceptable, we need to rectify that immediately'

The way he said it made Fanny shiver with anticipation. Between them they managed to get her undressed in seconds, her lovely blue dress lying in a bundle on the floor.

Edmund sat back down on the divan and encouraged her to straddle him. Fanny felt a bit uncomfortable at this, it felt ever so wrong. He aunt had said nothing about this. 'Lie back and think of England' was mostly the extent of her advice, but Edmund seemed to know what he was doing so she followed his lead.

They resumed kissing, hands roaming each other's bodies, becoming more familiar. Fanny was slightly higher than Edmund and she enjoyed being the one to bend down to kiss, she could control the pace. When she playfully bit her husband's lower lip he growled and groaned, Fanny decided to store that bit of information away for another time.

She moved her hands up and down his chest, stroking his nipples as he did the same to hers. It caused them to stop kissing, to catch their breath, each panting with excitement and arousal.

Edmund grabbed her hips and began to slowly grind his into hers, the sensation made Fanny arch her back into him, moaning sharply. The pace at which he moved their hips together was excruciatingly slow. Fanny sank her head down to Edmund's neck and began to lightly nip and bite every time the contact between them got too much. They were both moaning together and Edmund didn't know how longer he could continue, his member was starting to throb and swell into an almost painful erection- the anticipation was so keen.

Fanny felt his hardness press between her legs, she tried to wriggle her hips so she was on top of him fully, she remembered how good he felt inside her and she wanted that feeling again, so badly. But Edmund gripped her hips and continued to grind slowly.

'Mmmmmmmmmph' Fanny moaned 'Edmund...Edmund...please'

Edmund couldn't take it, they way she said his name and pleaded for his and her release nearly sent him over the edge. He shoved he hips away and aligned them both up, holding her there. He looked into her eyes; her pupils were dilated with desire and lust and need.

He plunged her down on him, impaling her with his penis.

She came immediately.

Her orgasm caused her to jerk and her hips to pump his length as she screamed out loud with the intensity. He watched her face as she came, watched her mouth, cry out his name. It caused his member to throb with excitement.

Before she has finished her orgasm he began to thrust upwards, into her pulsating tightness. The friction caused her hammering walls throb harder and she screamed his name again. Her hips took on an instinctive rhythm and she began to ride him as he pounded into her, her slickness encompassing him. Her wet juices were running out of her and they coated his hardness and trickled down to his balls, making them swell.

Still they ground their hips together. Edmund watched her breasts heave up and down, bouncing as her body rode him each thrust going deeper. He was groaning now, the effort, the need, the lust. He grabbed her hips tighter, forcing himself deeper, she had not had chance to recover from her previous orgasm before she felt another one building up within her.

Edmund felt his release coming; he forced her hips to grind in circular motions each alternate thrust. He could see her about to come again so he moved one of his hands and with his index finger brushed her red, swollen clit and she was forced over the edge for the second time. His penis could take no more and he exploded into her, filling her.

They slowly calmed their movements down and he slipped out of her, covered in juices. Fanny lolled against his body like a doll and he gathered her in to his arms and carried her to the bed where they both spent the rest of the morning spoon-feeding each other breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day passed in blissful happiness for Fanny. When she and Edmund weren't otherwise engaged with each other she explored the cottage some more, becoming familiar with its layout and then she took to the gardens. Treading along the gravel path through the neatly pruned hedges towards the flourishing kitchen gardens then to the far end where the grounds opened out onto a meadow. Knee high in wildflowers and grasses Fanny wandered, carefree and so, so happy her heart could burst. It wasn't until Edmund called her from the back door step that she realised the evening had approached and dusk was on the horizon. She ran back to the cottage and straight into Edmund's arms. Where, after a light supper they spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>'Now, dearest wife...I really <em>should<em> actually attempt to look at my books today' said Edmund extracting himself from Fanny's entwined arms. Who knew that she'd be so possessive of him after they had made love...several times. 'There are still many things to set in order'

'Alright' said Fanny grudgingly.

'Also, I suspect you will have some callers this afternoon...'

'_Intruders _you mean'

'Who would wish to enquire after...'

'_Pry_ you mean'

'After the vicar's new wife'

'Hmmph'

'Please my love' murmured Edmund

'Please what?'

'Please be polite...for my sake' he said caressing her face with kisses

'Hmmmmmm'

'Please' more kisses, 'Please...please' more kisses.

'Oh okay' grumbled Fanny- she didn't know why she was being so stubborn- she hated the thought of resuming some air of normality after these past heady days with Edmund, but she knew it was inevitable- he had a job as the vicar and she the duty of a vicar's wife. She kissed her husband on the lips and slid out of the bed they shared. She deliberated for a few minutes over which dress to wear before settling on a cream coloured gown with a blue ribbon under the bust. She arranged her hair herself and for the first time since she was married placed a lace bonnet over her golden locks- signifying she was a married woman. Edmund's married woman.

Sometime during all this Edmund dressed and kissed the top of Fanny's head before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs pausing on the middle landing; he glanced up towards where Fanny would be, in their room. He sighed. This day was going to be a long one.

He carried on down and only pausing to steal a scone from Betty the cook before entering his study and closing the door.

Up above Fanny heard the study door close and lay her head on her arms on the dressing table. She closed her eyes and wished for the day to be over. Suddenly a burst of sunlight beamed through the lace at the window casting a brightness over everything. Fanny raised her head and blinked. She felt much more cheerful all of a sudden; it was amazing how everything immediately looked better in sunlight. Basking in the warmth she applied the finishing touches to her appearance and went downstairs for some breakfast.

After a generous helping of jam and cream and scones, Fanny gathered her thoughts and went into the sitting room. Placing herself on the settee facing the door she arranged her gown before calling for the housemaid Eliza. Eliza entered the room and dipped a curtsey to Fanny before asking whether there was 'anything else m'lady would like?'

'Yes, Eliza, I am accepting callers today and I would like you to welcome them in, take their coats and show them into here when they arrive.' said Fanny, portraying a confidence she did not feel.

'Yes, ma'am' answered Eliza 'Would there be anything else ma'am?'

'Yes, have a pot of tea ready for when I call' said Fanny, 'But that will be all, thank you Eliza'

And with that the housemaid bobbed another curtsey and left the room.

Fanny smoothed her dress down again, shifting slightly on the settee. She glanced out of the large windows and could see the garden, all the plants in bloom, oh how she longed to be outside, running through the meadow, hair streaming behind her. But no, she was a married woman, expected to take callers, oh how aggravating!

Fanny realised she could be sitting for sometime so she got up and crossed the room to browse the bookcase. After a few moments she recognised a book she knew and carrying it back to the settee she sat down, arranged herself and began to read.

It was some time before the first caller arrived but after that Fanny had scarcely time for a breath before the next nosy busybody came through the door into the sitting room. Fanny endured many pleasantries that day and there were several times, after repeated mentions of 'Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram are your uncle and aunt are they not?' that she wanted to strangle the women sitting on the opposite couch.

It wasn't until the last visitor- and by this time Fanny was ready to throttle the next person to walk in through the door- that Fanny actually met someone with whom she could have a friendship with.

'Amelia Beaufont ma'am' announced Eliza as a young lady strode into the room. Fanny stood up to curtsey and both women sank down, acknowledging each other. Mrs Beaufont then stuck out her hand and said 'Good afternoon, how are you?' Fanny looked quizzically at her and went to shake Mrs Beaufont's hand. This was quite unusual and not the done thing.

The two ladies then sat down on the opposite settees and Fanny offered Mrs Beaufont some tea. 'Oh no dear heart, I bet you're all out, aren't you?' laughed Mrs Beaufont.

'Oh well, I'm sure Eliza could brew some more?' replied Fanny, not quite sure what to make of the young lady sitting in front of her.

'No, no, don't want to trouble you at all' said Mrs Beaufont

'That will be all thank you Eliza' said Fanny dismissing the housemaid. Eliza left quickly, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once it had clicked shut, Mrs Beaufont turned to Fanny and exclaimed 'Oh do tell me where you got the material for your dress! The colour is exquisite, and really complements your complexion!'

'Oh, thank you' stammered Fanny

'Oh not at all my dear...may I call you by your Christian name?' she asked

'Why yes, you may, it's Fanny'

'Oh how lovely' said Mrs Beaufont 'And you may call me Amelia, I feel we are going to be friends already'

'Oh?'

'Why certainly!' Amelia cried 'We are the only young brides in the village and we really must stick together or else all the old harridans would see to it that we stop attending balls, stop wearing nice gowns and start wearing lace bonnets! No offense intended my dear, but I cannot in good conscience endorse that pretty, but otherwise drab cap you are donning'

'Oh, er..' said Fanny reaching up to straighten said headwear realising that under Mrs Beaufont's hat there was no such lace bonnet

'Never mind now' said Amelia 'There are some things we need to do before we can become the best of friends and that is to nose into each other's business, I will be completely honest with you dear heart if you are honest with me, now tell me, how do you get your hair in that arrangement, it is fabulous!'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One thing Fanny soon realised was that Amelia Beaufont liked to talk. A continuous stream of words seemed to be endlessly pouring from her mouth. But Fanny found that she didn't mind, she was as content to listen as Amelia was to chatter.

Amelia cut a striking figure, she had very curly ginger hair 'It is _ginger_ dear, it's far too _orange_ to ever be called red', a generous bosom and a curvy figure. Never one to dress in white, or cream she instead preferred bold colours like plum, olive, sapphire and red. She was wearing a crimson gown when she and Fanny took a morning walk through the little settlement of Thornton Lacey and it caused quite a stir; particularly with old Mrs Benson who made a loud remark about Amelia being a 'scarlet lady'. Fanny was taken aback but Amelia gave a loud throaty laugh and strode on arm in arm with Fanny whilst saying 'Well _she's_ one to talk, rumour has it that Evangelina Benson, formerly Prior, was in fact born Meg Donelly and was the daughter of _actors_. And you know what they say about _actors_' she relayed in a scandalous tone. Fanny looked a bit confused and Amelia laughed again carrying them on towards the end of the street.

Amelia was also a shameless gossip. She seemed to know the exact goings on and details of all the women and most of the men in the whole of Thornton Lacey. How she actually found out the information was a mystery to Fanny but Amelia remained uncommonly accurate about the lame horse Farmer Thompson was caught trying to sell to Mr Woodfield , the reason behind three dismissals of housemaids at the Coventry Household and the default of debts owed by the Casters. Fanny wasn't particularly interested in the comings and goings of the milkman at the West residence but she let Amelia speculate whilst the two women sat in the back garden of the Vicarage and sketched. Amelia wasn't very good at drawing she concluded herself but with a carefree wave of her hand dismissed that 'I might as well get better with practice, Lord knows I can't get worse'.

And so it was that the two women grew closer over the weeks till they were nearly inseparable. Well almost. Edmund had still had Fanny all to himself at night.

It seemed that however rested and sated Fanny felt in the morning she found that by the time she was alone with Edmund in their bedchamber her desire for him came back with a fierce passion.

Fanny nestled closer into Edmund's chest. His hands were playing with the ties to her nightgown, brushing dangerously close to her nipples. Fanny moved in tighter. His fingertips came into contact with them and Fanny gasped at how quickly they became aroused and erect.

'I love how your body responds to me' her husband murmured into her hair. Fanny could sense him grin then and his hand travelled down her body, slipping under her nightgown and between her legs.

Fanny squirmed against him as his slender fingers slowly stroked from her opening to her most sensitive spot. She shut her eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of his nimble digits caressing.

Edmund revelled in the textures he could feel between his wife's legs. The smooth skin of her lower abdomen gave way to the golden bristles of her pubic hair. Then the increased swelling of her clit and outer lips and then to the moist wetness of her opening spilling onto his fingers.

Edmund changed from stroking up and down to drawing circles on top of her clit. He knew from experience that this produced all sorts of pleasurable results from the woman beside him.

Fanny was a bit cross. She knew that Edmund was deliberately fondling her clit in this way to get a reaction. Yet she was unable to do anything else. The sensation of her clit being rubbed faster and faster caused her hips to thrust down on his hand and her chest to rise and fall as if she was out of breath. She let out a moan which was drowned out as Edmund covered her mouth with his. His tongue traced across her lower lip as if seeking entry. Fanny opened her mouth letting his tongue in. Edmund's tongue assaulted hers caressing, stroking, pulling. He moaned into her mouth and she responded with an equally arousing noise.

The feeling of Edmund's tongue in her mouth and his agile fingers now rubbing harder against her clit was causing Fanny to lose control of her body. She was writhing under Edmund's now blazing touch. She moaned louder as Edmund's other hand joined his first between her legs. Spreading her legs wider so he could get more access she gave her body complete control. Edmund's second hand came to rest over her now wide opening. Kissing her deeply he slid one, long white finger into her pink wetness. Fanny almost cried out with pleasure. He was now stroking her textured walls, in...out...in...out slow and excruciating. Edmund plunged deeper with his tongue filling her mouth as he inserted another finger into her cunt.

Fanny was now locked in pleasure, desperate for a release to end the agonizing delight her husband was causing her to experience. Edmund began to create a measure pace with his fingers, thrusting in and out of her constricting walls. Fanny moaned at each thrust, the sound causing Edmund to become more and more aroused himself as he held his wife hostage in the throes of passion. He could feel his penis start to throb as it became suddenly restricted by the covers wrapped around his waist. But he ignored it for now as his wife's pleasure was more important than his own at this time.

Edmund began to pump his fingers in and out of Fanny's cunt faster and with his other hand rubbed her clit with renewed intensity. Fanny in response could feel her climax start to build, she groaned and moved her hips down onto his long fingers causing them to go deeper within her encompassing tightness. They met on each alternate thrust, her juices were now coating his fingers and running down his knuckles as her body responded to his touch. Sensing that her cunt was now nearly fully open he inserted a third finger.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhh' cried out Fanny as she bucked her hips up and down, suddenly she couldn't hold out any longer and sensing this Edmund thrust quickly in,out,in,out and squeezed her clit as her cunt exploded with pleasure around his hand.

Fanny found she forgot how to breathe. Her body seemed to stop as this wave of extreme sensation flooded down her nerve endings, all originating from her core. Then she jerked and bucked and shuddered as she trembled and jolted and thrashed in her husband's embrace as her orgasm rolled on and on consuming her, claiming her- no, Edmund had just claimed her. He kissed her then and she latched onto his as the one solid existence in her orgasmic universe.

Fanny was still panting as she spoke 'Lord... that was the best experience in my life'

Edmund kissed her swollen lips again, 'You do not know what I experienced watching you'

Fanny looked puzzled until she glanced down and saw the wet stain on the covers over where Edmund's manhood was. She blushed profusely 'But, you did not...you were busy...your fingers...' she mumbled.

'I love you' he whispered, 'I love how I can make you feel and I love how you make me feel'

'I love you too,' Fanny replied '...and your fingers...' she said it so quietly Edmund was not sure he even heard her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'I do declare' said Amelia in her carrying voice 'That we have the best husbands in the whole country, nay, the whole world!'

'Amelia' scolded Fanny, embarrassed as both their husbands turned around from their conversation to look at the two young women. Edmund winked at Fanny before the two gentlemen faced the other way and carried on conversing.

'Well' said Amelia knowingly, leaning over to talk low into Fanny's ear 'how brazen is he? How has he the cheek to flirt with you my dear, outside and in company! But,' she sighed 'He is ever so the handsome fellow so I will allow him to steal my dear Fanny's attention from me'

'Amelia, I am not neglecting you I hope' asked Fanny worried that her long gazes towards he husband were all too noticeable, but she couldn't help admiring Edmund's figure from behind, the way his broad shoulders were emphasised in his jacket, the way they dipped down to a slim waist and oh! It was such a shame that the fashion for longer tails on the jackets these days obscured his very nice rear from view. But the way Edmund's body moved, the way the skin on his back rippled when he leant over her in bed-

'No! Not at all my dear!' cried Amelia, snapping Fanny back from her all-too-vivid daydream. 'I must admit it was a good idea on my part though, to introduce them to one another' she nodded her head in the direction of the two young gentlemen. 'I wonder what they are talking about' she mused 'I wonder if it is us they talk about so secretly!'

'I wouldn't jump to conclusions Amelia' said Fanny 'They are probably just getting to know one another'

'Hmmmm maybe you are right, my dear, still, I can't help but wonder…'

'Mr Beaufont seems very amiable' said Fanny, aiming to distract Amelia. It worked.

'Oh he is, very amiable, almost agreeable I should say'

'Do not jest Amelia, I was being sincere'

'I apologise Fanny, its only… he is so much more than just agreeable' Amelia was trying to find the words to describe her husband. 'He is kind, thoughtful, honest and very, very handsome' she grinned.

'He is handsome to be sure,' said Fanny slowly 'And if you say he is of a kind temperament too then I am sure I must get to know him better'

'Not too much better, as you'll make Mr Bertram jealous, I do say!' exclaimed Amelia forgetting to be quiet and throwing her head back and laughing. She had one of those infectious laughs and soon Fanny was laughing along with her.

Mr Bertram and Mr Beaufont turned around to see the two young ladies in stitches, hardly breathing for laughing so much.

'What on earth?' asked Edmund staring in astonishment at Fanny who for once was not so worried with propriety and rolling about in her chair, tears pouring down her face.

'Best not to enquire' replied Mr Beaufont with a pointed eyebrow raised. 'Leave the ladies to their own devices Bertram, they'll settle down soon enough, when they need air.'

'Your quite right' said Edmund 'Your wife is a constant friend to mine and I am less worried now leaving her when I am at work.'

'Yes, well, Mrs Beaufont has quite latched onto her. I am afraid there is no going back now'

'Is that such a bad thing? Ladies need their companions.'

'Indeed they do dear fellow, for, if they did not use up their chatter on other ladies, they must try and offload all that useless gossip onto us. And I for one have not the patience.'

'You prefer not to talk to your wife?' asked Edmund

'Her constant screeching in my ear gives me a headache,' replied Mr Beaufont 'she is pleasant enough but there is no end to her conversation. Besides, I prefer doing things with her that do not involve talking, where her mouth is otherwise and better, engaged.'

Edmund spluttered a bit and turned red.

'Ah' sighed Mr Beaufont 'Listen Bertram, listen'

Edmund did so.

'Nothing'

'Exactly' answered Mr Beaufont 'Peace at last…. I will take my leave Bertram, may we meet again' the two men bowed and Mr Beaufont strode off, demanded that Amelia accompany him back home, and much to her loud protests they left.

* * *

><p>'William Beaufont is a very… straightalking, upfront fellow' remarked Edmund as he and Fanny got into bed that night.<p>

'How so?'

'Well,' Edmund realised he didn't want to have to finish that sentence and so sought to distract his beautiful wife by kissing her soft mouth.

'Oh' sighed Fanny as Edmund then kissed her neck and grazed his teeth along her collarbone. She lifted his head back up so she could taste his mouth. Lips crushed together as their passions rose to the surface. Every touch became scolding, skin was burning as legs rubbed against legs, hips came into contact and nipples became erect.

Fanny was moaning as Edmund ran his hands across her breasts, then under and along her back, leaving trails of fire.

Edmund found he could hardly hold back, the sight of his wife moaning and writhing under his touch made the desire between his legs long to be inside of her. His hands gripped her harder, his kisses became nips, teeth pulling at skin. Fanny only responded by breathy moans of 'Edmund…Edmund…my love…my dearest'

'I cannot be gentle tonight' he confessed 'I must have you now'

'Have me' she whispered quickly, desperately 'take me, please'

He spread her legs and positioned himself, kissing her hard as he thrust into her, filling her in one go. He groaned at the sweet pressure on his member, he knew it wasn't long now till his release.

The sensation of Edmund thrusting quick and hard into her, aroused Fanny to the point that she met him with her hips at each thrust, wetness was pooling out of her, slicking his penis making it easier for him to speed up his motions. She arched her back, causing her walls to tighten around him, out of their own accord, or instinct, her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, squeezing his member.

Edmund needed a release and soon. He knelt up and grasped her hips, driving her onto his cock, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. He was groaning each time she was pierced onto him, he could feel his climax approaching, he grasped her hips tighter to him as finally the climax began. He ran his thumb harshly over her clit causing Fanny's release to pour out of her also. It was bliss, as he forced his hot seed into her and collapsed in a panting heap. Fanny moved along to the bed to him. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead as she pulled the covers over them both and in each other's arms they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_Heya!_**

**_I just wanna say that I will be finishing this off soon for the reason that I would like to start a new project, maybe Sense and Sensibility or Downton Abbey, any thoughts?_**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_H x_**


End file.
